


Best Laid Plans

by orphan_account



Category: Midsomer Murders
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A policeman's lot is not a happy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

It wasn’t like he’d _planned_ to be running so late; surely she _understood_ the job by now?  
  
And he hadn’t deliberately _chosen_ to arrest _that_ chef; how was he supposed to know that it was _his_ restaurant she’d booked?  
  
 _Yes_ , he _knew_ what the date was.  
  
 _Yes_ , he was _aware_ of its significance.  
  
He turned to his colleague, seeking support and protesting at women and their love of surprises.   
  
No matter what he did, or what he said, psychology wouldn’t save him this time.  
  
It was their anniversary and Ben wouldn’t have wanted to be in John Barnaby’s shoes tonight.


End file.
